


In sickness and in health

by MistressofLoki



Series: Tasertricks Week [4]
Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-10
Updated: 2014-04-10
Packaged: 2018-01-18 21:58:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1444354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistressofLoki/pseuds/MistressofLoki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fourth day of Tasertricks week,</p><p>Darcy is feeling under the weather and Loki frets.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In sickness and in health

In sickness and in health

 

Darcy had not been well for days.

 

At first it had seemed like a simple Midgardian sniffle, accompanied by a variety of chesty and throaty coughs before being followed by a sore throat. Jane had had a similar condition a few weeks before, there was nothing troubling about the ailment itself. Darcy had spent the week in bed trying to sleep it off. Unlike Jane, however, Darcy hadn’t gotten better. She’d begun to lose her appetite and he had felt her tossing and turning in the night.

 

Eventually Loki had consulted a Midgardian doctor since he wasn’t as well versed in their conditions as he would like to be, (though he had the anatomy pretty well memorised thanks to a very active sex life).

 

He sat by Darcy’s bedside watching her slip in and out of sleep regularly before a knock on their door sounded out. Gracefully standing up and striding out of the room, he went to the front door and welcomed the doctor in.

 

His name was Dr Sands, he could see immediately on his nametag. The notion of Midgardians wearing their names on their clothes was constantly amusing to Loki, except for now. He offered his hand and the doctor shook it. He led him into the bedroom where Darcy lay. He stood back and watched with curiosity and anticipation as the doctor examined her. It seemed so antiquated compared to Asgardian healing but he was willing to try anything to get his Darcy back to her usual self.

 

It seemed like an age before the doctor finished his examinations. In reality, it was about ten minutes after asking a sleepy Darcy and an on-edge Loki a series of questions.

 

“It’s nothing to worry about, just the flu,” Dr Sands told him. “She’ll be fine in a week or so, maybe even days. Just make sure she gets plenty of rest and fluids. I’ll leave a prescription for her on the table,” he told him.

 

Relief crossed Loki’s face. “Good, thank you,” he said before showing Dr Sands to the door and out of the flat. Upon his return, he immediately vanished the prescription and perched on Darcy’s bed.

 

“What did you do that for?” she murmured blearily. “I need them.”

“No you don’t,” Loki told her, placing a hand on her head and sending an aura of green light into her. He saw the effects immediately; colour returned to her cheeks and she blinked, rapidly becoming more alert. She propped herself up on her elbows in confusion.

 

“You could have healed me all this time?”

 

“I didn’t want to risk it being more serious. I thought it might be a common cold at first,” Loki began but Darcy cut him off.

 

“What does it matter if it’s serious if you have that magic mojo?”

 

“It does matter because if it was something like cancer then magic has dangerous consequences of battling it. Whilst magic would win, the patient has a high likelihood of developing an addiction to magic, an addiction that puts the patient through hell to recover from,” Loki explained quietly.

 

Darcy’s eyes widened. “Really?”

 

“I didn’t want to chance it being cancer and making it difficult for you. Since it’s a common illness, your body won’t become addicted. But with cancer, after the magic destroys it, it leaves a non-physical imprint on the body that causes the addiction to the healing.”

 

“But if it was cancer, you’d... you’d still...”

 

“I’d heal you in a heartbeat,” Loki reassured her. “But I’d have also wanted to find alternate ways, on other realms of making you well again without putting you through that. That’s why I was waiting for signs to be clear or a diagnosis from one of your medics,” he said. He smiled down at her. “But you’re fine; you’re going to be fine.”

 

Darcy reached up and stroked the back of his neck. “Thank you,” she whispered, pulling him down into a kiss.


End file.
